tWiLiTe
by Fairie Cute
Summary: My own little version of twilight. about some friend's of carlisle's. basically their twilight. Keyword:twilight
1. Come on spoon!

**FairieCute: Hi there, this is my second story…but you don't care. So here's a different version of twilight. No flaming reviews please. Don't own ACTUAL twilight characters. I do own the ones I made though. **

* * *

I bounced up and down, unable to contain my enthusiasm. Today we were gonna meet dad's friend Carlisle and his family. They actually live in a town with humans! Oh, and get this, they don't eat them! They're so…so…cool. Right now dad's driving this stupid SUV down to Forks. He's apparently stuck on this whole act human crap.

I smiled brightly to myself. I'm gonna have to shake Forks up a little, I suppose.

My friend Fallon nudged me, knowing what I was thinking. My mother insisted that I invite him on our trip; she thinks he's the more responsible one.

"What did I do?" I played off the fact that Fallon knew what I was thinking in my heart.

That's was his rinky-dink power; to know what your heart of hearts felt. A.K.A. LAME!! It always got in the way. Can you imagine your very first crush, the most beautiful boy ever. Then the first words out of his mouth are "thank you, but I don't really feel for you that way." AARGH. I was so pissed I nearly ripped him to shreds and burned the little pieces, laughing like a crack addict.

"You know you still love me, Tiffa." He smirked under his breath.

AARGH. See what I mean?!…whatever, anyway did I mention we're driving FROM NORTH CAROLINA!!! Apparently 'normal' people don't take planes. At least dads speeding. "MO-M! When are we gonna get there?!" I complained.

"Soon darling, soon." she cooed; her bell-like voice jingling. My mother is always so calm, even in situation like this. She finds the optimistic side to EVERYTHING. For example, she finds right now pleasant because it's together time.

UAH. Gag me with a spoon!

Fallon started to chuckled.

Come on stupid spoon! Work!

So from what I've been told, Carlisle's got this son named Edward right? Well, I'm not sure if this is true or not, but dad says he's in love with some human chick or whatever. And he is actually contemplating marriage! I'm bett'n she some kinda enchantress that placed a spell on him or super-mega hot!

__________________A_couple_of_states_later______________________

"I swear if I ever have to ride in a car again, Fallon, please kill me." I whispered as we ran swiftly through the woods.

The Cullen's house was so conveniently located among a giant forest that we could actually hunt during the day. Sadly, my parents don't trust me to hunt animals and made me bring Fallon.

He chuckled to himself. "Don't be so dramatic, you know you enjoyed sitting next to me for so long. 'sides, I wouldn't be able to give up your interesting heart." I don't understand what's wrong with my parents vision. This guy is evil!

"Now whose being dramatic." I smirked running ahead of him.

I could hear his teasing growl from behind. Then suddenly I was skidding to the ground, a tight embrace around my lower back. Of course it didn't hurt, I wouldn't even have noticed if I hadn't have fallen face first, but I sure as hell wasn't gonna go down without a fight.

As soon as we stopped I quickly rolled myself over to face him. He still kept his grip but managed to let me re-adjust. He was the one smirking now. He let out a slight chuckle.

I took this as my chance. I stuck my tongue out at him, then quickly flipped us over to where I was on top, and jumped up and away. "You're gonna have to do better than that to beat me." And with that I started my hunt again, not giving him time to redirect who his prey was.

That's when I smelt it. So close to human but lacking a certain umph! It has to be a carnivore, with that kinda smell. That's when I locked my senses and sped after it. I was too preoccupied with my prey, that I didn't happen to notice the figure behind me. Before I could get close enough to sink my teeth in the animal, it was suddenly slain an being eaten. I skidded to a stop.

FALLON WAS FEASTING ON MY PREY!

I let out a battle cry. "You idiot that was mine!!" I jumped at him. Sadly he decided to look around, an I ended up landing right on top of him. This was when I realized how thirsty I truly was. It had come to my attention that his lips were covered in blood, and the smell was intoxicating me.

We laid there for another five minutes, as I fought with myself. Fallon just looked up at me waiting to see what I would do. Being so close to him like this is when I realized what made me fall for him in the first place. How he pulled his long, raven black hair back into a pony-tail. The way his eyes weren't golden like normal vampires but a icy blue. Of course all vampires were beautiful to some people, but Fallon was different. Thinking about all this was not making my situation any better.

Fallon's eyes suddenly grew wide.

My vision began to blur, as I focused on his blood stained lips. My false breath stopped as my body seemed to take over itself. I began to lean closer, parting my lips. My mouth was filled with the taste of Fallon and blood. I was amazed at how perfectly our lips fit together, you know, once my mind was clear. WAIT! WHAT AM I DOING!

I gasped and pulled myself away. My mind was racing as I laid on my back next to Fallon.

Fallon began to chuckle evily. He pulled himself up on his elbows and turned to me, wearing the most wicked smile I'd ever seen.

I couldn't look at him. I felt too embarrassed.

Suddenly he and I were attached again, but this time it was voluntary. We twined together, twisting and turning. I had no idea what was happening or why but it was almost enjoyable. That's when he decided to open his stupid mouth.

"Well, that was quite an experience." He smirked. "I knew you loved me." He smiled evily again, twisting my hair in his fingers.

I bit my lip, frowning. "Idiot." Then I slapped him. I jumped to my feet an ran for the house.

* * *

**FairieCute: don't you just love how I leave you with a cliff hanger. Hay you got any bright ideas, send um to me in a review an it might just happen. ^_* peace.**


	2. I HATE MIND READERS!

Fairiecute: Wassup my homeys! Sorry I haven't done anything since 2009. I was sick today so I've had a chance to update. I hope all my fans have stayed with me even though I procrastinate. I LOVE U GUYS!

* * *

**What the hell just happened!?!?!?!? I tried to erase the scene from my brain. I kept running, not caring if I was pursued. I bet you if I were alive my heart would be raising. I can't believe what just happened. I feel like such an idiot for letting myself go into autopilot like that!!!!**

**The wind whipped through my hair and stung my face. I breathed in the useless oxygen, trying to clear my head. Once I heard the sound of footsteps silence behind me, I stopped to make sure I hadn't left the country. I tried to regain my composure. I felt something cold and wet roll down my cheek. **

"**What the? Am I…crying?!" I caught the small tear on my thumb. Anger started to build up inside. I was actually crying over that IDIOT!?!?!?! Now it's on! I'm going beat his ass.**

**Suddenly, a crackling sound from my left put me on guard. I felt my whole body tense at the unfamiliar scent.**

**A tall man emerged. He had the most beautiful golden eyes I'd ever seen. His hair was a sandy blonde that made my dead heart want to flutter. He came closer to me, and towered at least a whole foot over my petite 5'2". An impish smile was placed on his perfect mouth.**

"**Wow, you think I'm really that hot?" He snicked**

**I could feel the color drain from my face. WTF. I hate mind readers!!!! "Is everyone a mind reader now-a-days?" I asked exasperated.**

"**Oh yeah. It's all the rage amongst the young people." He chuckled melodically. "So I'm guessing you're Tiffa?"**

**I was a little shocked this man new my name. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."**

**He chuckled. "Even if you think the strangers cute? Would it help if I told you who I am?" **

**I could feel my eye twitch with annoyance. "Have I mentioned I don't like mind readers?"**

**He began looking around. "Where is your tall, dark, and hansome chaperone?" **

"**Don't know. Don't care." I looked away and tried to think about other things so he wouldn't read me.**

"**Well, he has to show up sooner or later. Come on, lets head home." He motioned me in the direction he came and started to walk away.**

"**Home? Well, I hate to disappoint you, but I've got other plans to attend to so" I was suddenly slung into the air and thrown over a shoulder.**

" **Sorry, but we have a prior engagement that we need to be getting to." An all too familiar voice said kindly**

"**WHAT THE HELL?! Put me down Fallon!" I beat his back and kicked my legs in protest.**

**He patted his hand on my butt. "It's alright now, your safe." He said with false sincerity.**

**NOW I'D HAD IT! I used all the strength I had to push myself off Fallon, launching myself into the air. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I wound back my fist and let it release on his face. "**_**Now**_** I'm safe."**

**The strange man burst into laughter. "Ah, young love. Well if you love birds are done with your little squabble we really need to get back to the house before Carlisle and Oran think that something unspeakable happened to the both of you.**

"**Oran? Carlisle? How do you know them?" I asked confused.**

"**Tiffa isn't it obvious. He's Edward; one of Carlisle's 'children'." Fallon answered boredly.**

**He bowed and comfirmed. "How do you do?"**

"**Hay we're not love birds!!" I had nearly forgotten his annoying remark.**

"**Now, now. We really need to get back. Oran and Josalyn will be worried.." He chided sternly.**

**I collected myself and started to follow Edward, Fallon stayed close by my side. We ran swiftly through the forest. I noticed that Edward ran very elegantly and rapid. I was envious for just a moment, then I noticed that Fallon was staring at him jealously. Maybe I forgot to mention, I HATE MIND READERS.**

**When we approached the colossal house I stared in awe. It look like it was almost entirely made of glass. It was so beautiful. **

**On the front step was a fragile looking girl. She had chocolate brown straight hair, with matching eyes. She had a somewhat fair face (for a human) with almost bleach white skin. She brightened up at the immediate sight of Edward. Her loving smile was very pretty. I could sort of see what Edward saw….maybe?**

"**We've finally returned." Edward laughed. It seemed that the atmosphere around him became more cheerful. He appeared at her side in an instant, stroked her face an kissed her softly.**

**She flushed at the very touch of his hand. Inside I envied her. I've forgotten what its like to feel that spark of raising emotions; to feel my flustered face grow hot. I could feel Fallons presence grow nearer.**

**He quickly wrapped his arms around my waist, standing behind me. I could feel his cool breath tickle my neck. "I'll help you remember what it's like to be flustered and hot." He whispered in a low seductive tone.**

**For the slightest moment I felt like I did in the wood; when my hands were in his hair and his lips were on mine. I almost lost myself again. But I immediately snapped back, and slithered out of his grasp. "Sorry, but you've got to work for my love." I said cockily.**

**He took this to heart. "Oh believe me, I will." He lunged at me, arms open.**

**I barely had time to react. Its not fair, when your opponent knows what your truly thinking in your heart. He would have been on me if we hadn't heard the faint sweet voice of my mother.**

"**Tiffa! I thought I'd lost you!" My mother, Josalyn, rushed to my side where Fallon had been just a moment ago.**

**Edward whispered to Bella our situation in voice every vampire could hear, making me tense in my mom's brawny embrace. I think she ignored it because she was so happy to have her darling daughter in her arms again. **

**One thing I had that most vampires didn't was an actual mother. When I was stricken with Yellow Fever, my mother took care of me. Being in contact with me gave her my deadly disease. Mom had met Oran at the local clinic. That's how he and Carlisle knew each other. On my death bed he took me and my mother and saved us. She had begged him to save me for a long time, and he had finally gained the strength to do it.**

"**Mom I've been hunting a million times." I said awkwardly.**

"**She was alright. I protected her from the elements." Fallon assured her proudly.**

"**Do you people not understand that I've been a vampire for a long time now. I can hunt by myself." I exclaimed uselessly.**

"**Of course you can sweety. But just to be safe, you should keep Fallon close." My mother encouraged.**

**A dark smile crossed Fallons lips.~3~**

* * *

**Fairiecute: Hope you guys love how the story is playing out. Thank you for all your replies and suggestions especially from DARKFIRE2 and my bestest friend in the whole wide world **YuKiOnA-Ga**. _* peaz!**


End file.
